Power Outage (One shot)
by AquaUniverse
Summary: Steven and Connie have their first sleepover, but during their sleepover a power outage takes place. During this power outage many things happen and leads them to become even closer. (This fic is all about the Connverse fluff!)


Steven Universe- Power Outage

 **{Before you read this, take note that pretty much all of this was written before Nightmare Hospital was released, so that episode never happened in this timeline.}**

Today was Friday afternoon and Steven was sitting in front of the screen door, staring at it intensely. The young boy had his arms wrapped around his knees as he held them tightly, it has been an hour or more of just waiting. Steven didn't even realize how long he has been sitting here, but that didn't matter, he was waiting for someone important and he wanted to be there right when she got here. Being so focused he didn't even notice the temple door open. "Steven? Have you been sitting there all day?!" A voice asked, which caused the gem to turn around and find his bird-like motherly figure standing there with her hand on her hip.

Steven shook his head and he went back to focusing on the door, "I've only been here for a few minutes." He mumbled, not wanting to move out of this spot or be interrupted.

"No Steven, you have been here for hours! I left you two hours ago, and you're still at the same spot. Why are you insisting on not moving? This is very unhealthy and you should be more active." Pearl suggested, getting pretty worried about his health at the moment.

Steven growled, he folded his arms and shook his head. "I'm not moving! I want to be here when she gets here, I want to hold open the door and be a gentlemen." The young gem insisted, getting pretty irritated.

Pearl snorted, not liking this attitude he was giving her. "Gentlemen? When have you ever wanted to be a gent-" She got cut off by a knock on the door, she looked up at the screen door and sighed.

Steven jumped up and he sprinted to the door and opened it to find Connie standing there in her pretty blue dress, holding her violin and a backpack. "Connie! You're here! I've been waiting all day! Please, come in." He shouted, stepping to the side so she could come in. Connie giggled and she poked Steven playfully before stepping into the house, she could tell they hadn't changed anything and that was fine. "This is going to be so much fun, I still can't believe you talked your mom into letting you spend the night!"

Connie set down her violin and her backpack on the counter, "r-right...talked." She whispered, looking over at Pearl who was giving her a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Pearl." The Indian girl greeted.

Pearl bowed her head at Connie to respond, before walking over to Steven. "Your first sleepover, this is so exciting! I can bake you two some snacks, we could play a board game, or I can make you tea!" The white gem listed, getting over excited to help with their party. Pearl was about to suggest something else, until she heard the temple door open and out tumbled Amethyst.

"Is Connie here?" Amethyst sprinted over to the two kids, jumping over Pearl to land in front of her, ignoring the huff Pearl made. "I'm so happy for you two, finally being able to have a sleepover! You guys are going to look so cute together! What are you going to do for the sleepover? Pillow fight? Wrestle?" The gem asked, Steven and Connie just stared at her with confused expressions. "Well, whatever you do don't do anything you'll regret, if you know what I mean." Amethyst said, giving them a wink.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl spat, this caused Amethyst to burst out laughing.

Steven just stared at the two blankly, confused on why Pearl was so flushed by what Amethyst said. The boy glanced at his friend to find that she was even more red than Pearl, "I don't get it...what's so embarrassing?" He asked, folding his arms.

Amethyst was about to reply when Pearl covered her mouth, "i-it's nothing, Steven! Just forget about it!" Pearl felt something wet touch her hand and she quickly removed it from Amethyst's mouth. "Did you just lick me?!" The pearl asked, looking at her hand in disgust. Amethyst was about to reply, that is until she was lifted off the ground. The purple gem looked up and found the fusion holding both Pearl and her. "Garnet?" Garnet did not speak, instead she just took the two gems away into the temple.

Steven and Connie watched as Garnet took the others into the temple, making the whole house quiet again. "Well, that was weird." Connie said, breaking the silence.

"And confusing..." Steven added, looking around the house, happy to see that they were finally alone. "Now that it's just you and me, we can get this sleepover started!"

Steven and Connie were playing a game on the laptop, a game that was very famous and scary. The game was Connie's suggestion and Steven agreed to it, however he had no idea what he was agreeing to. "It's a really fun game, all you got to do is look at the cameras and close the doors! However power is very important so close them only for emergencies." Connie explained, pushing the computer to Steven so he could play.

Steven took the computer and he did everything she told him to do, "I don't see why there would be any emergencies, it's just a pizza place." He said as he looked through the cameras stopping at the main one. "Oh, look at that! There's animals, I guess I'm not alone. I like the bunny one, that one seems nice." He pointed out, in the background he could hear Connie giggling which confused him, but he shrugged it off.

After a while the game started to make sense to Steven, "so I'm suppose to watch where these animals go, right? This is a very simple game..." Steven said, just then he spotted one of the animals outside the office door. "Is that the bunny? He wants to come in? I'm going to let him in." Connie moved behind Steven and waited for what she knew was coming. Just as suspected a jump scare happened and Steven screamed, falling backwards into Connie's arms. The young gem was in tears, clinging onto Connie for dear life. "T-The bunny is not nice! The bunny is not nice, it tried to eat me! It's an evil bunny, Connie!" He cried, completely shaking with fear.

Connie held onto Steven, she knew he was going to fall backwards so she moved to be there to catch him. "It's ok, Steven. It's just a game, it's not real." She cooed, tightening her hold around him, she started to feel guilty for letting him play a game like that.

Steven sat up and moved out of Connie's hold so he could shut the laptop. "I'm ok, you're right it's just a game...an evil game. Let's do something else, I want to get that out of mind." He whispered, jumping off the balcony onto the couch, Connie quickly followed after him. Steven walked over to the couch next to the window and he sat down, leaning against the wall, he looked out the large window at the setting sun. The young gem felt the warm touch of his friend on his hand, he looked up at Connie who was giving him a sly look. "C-Connie?" He stuttered, her look causing him to blush. The Indian girl grabbed both of the gem's hands and she intertwined their fingers, her smirk grew when Steven's blush deepened. "Connie, w-what are you doi-" He got cut off when Connie pulled him up onto his feet.

"Come on, let's go." She giggled, pulling him outside and down the steps into the sand. Connie let go of one of his hands and she turned toward the setting sun. Steven looked at her then at what she was looking at, he felt her let go of his other hand and he looked up at her, in confusion. Connie looked back at Steven and she gave him a sweet cute smile, "you wanted to empty your mind, so what a better way than dancing? You love dancing, and I love dancing with you...so what do you think?" She asked, rubbing her arm nervously.

Steven glanced down at her hand that was rubbing her arm, he smiled and took that hand and intertwined their fingers. "I think you're amazing." He whispered, with his other hand he pulled her close to him and placed that hand on her waist. Connie looked at where his hand sat and back up at Steven, her face flushed bright red. "I want to dance the way my dad danced with my mom." Steven then noticed that Connie blushed even more, realizing why he quickly added something. "W-Without the kissing part." He added.

Connie hid her disappointment with a smile and a nod. "Oh, right...It's best that we leave that part out." She sighed, placing her free hand on his shoulder.

Steven grinned as he began to copy what his dad did with his mom, adding his own little flair into it as well. The pair were swaying side to side in perfect sink, the two laughing as they danced. Steven let go of Connie's waist and he used his other hand to spin her around and catch her in his arms again. Just when the sun finally disappeared behind the ocean, Steven finished this dance by dipping Connie, he was grinning proudly as he held her. Connie noticed his gem glowing and she looked up at him, knowing what was coming next, she leaned up and kissed the boy's cheek.

Steven eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his face completely flushed bright red. The butterflies in the gem's stomach had never felt this strong, he didn't even realize that he was very twitterpated at the moment. Connie thought his look he was giving her was very cute and lovable, that is until she realized the glowing faded away and they were still apart. "W-Why didn't we fuse?!" She asked, completely regretting kissing him now.

"I didn't want to." Steven replied softly, he was so much in a love trance that he didn't really know what she said.

Connie pushed Steven up, so she could stand up correctly. "How? Steven, we always fuse! S-Steven?" She shouted, she could tell he was still in a trance that she gave him. "Steven, snap out of it!" Connie yelled, shaking the boy to help him come back to her.

Steven finally snapped back into reality, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He admitted.

"I do." Connie mumbled under her breath, before returning to the important thing here. "Steven, do you even realize what happened? We didn't fuse! How did you do that?" The Indian girl asked.

Steven looked at his hands and his body, confused as much as she was. "I-I don't know! My gem must of listened to my thoughts and stopped us from fusing. Isn't this great? We can finally dance and not fuse!" He laughed, without warning he picked up Connie and swung her around, catching her back into a hug.

"It is great...but I kinda wish we did fuse then." Connie whispered.

"Why? Is it because you kissed me? So, I kinda lost myself after you did it, but that's because I was amazed and very very happy. I'm actually glad you did that." Steven admitted, his cheeks turning a light pink. "Come on, let's get inside before it gets too dark." The gem boy added, taking his friends hand, he lead her back into the temple.

The two were laying on his bed, completely bored, until Connie broke the silence. "What should we do? There's not a lot to do when it's night."

"I don't know, you pick." Steven replied, as he moved his hand in front of him to look at it.

"Oh no, I picked last time; it's your turn!" Connie stated.

"Aww what? Fine..." The gem boy, looked around for anything they could do, when he noticed his gem was showing and that made him remember. "Oh, oh, oh, oh! I got to show you something!" The boy shouted, he jumped off his bed and onto the couch bellow. "Come on!" He laughed.

Connie blinked, she rolled over and sat up. "It must be awesome, if you're this excited!" The young girl walked down the stairs to the living room where Steven was standing.

Steven grinned, "watch this!" He shouted, he moved his arm in front of him and his gem started to glow, soon a bright pink shield formed in front of his arm. "I can summon my shield whenever I want to now!" He exclaimed.

Connie was amazed and very happy for him, she walked up and placed her hand in the center of the shield. "How did you figure it out? Last time I checked, it summoned by your emotions."

"I don't know, it just shows up when I want it to. Anyway, I was thinking we can practice your sword skills with the help of my shield." Steven suggested, he always wanted to help practice with her and this was a great way to do it.

"Sure! But I need a sword to practice with..." Connie said, and with that Steven walked to the warp pad and warped away for like two minutes and came back with a sword in his hand. "Nice! Let's get this fight started!" She giggled, taking the sword she drew it and got ready for Steven's call.

Steven smirked and he lowered his body, "go!" He shouted, instantly Connie leapt into the air and swung her sword down toward Steven. The gem jumped back and dodged the attack, making her sword hit the wood floor, causing it to snap."Uhh, we can fix that later." Connie nodded and stood back up, she smirked and swung her sword at Steven from the side. Steven quickly moved his shield in the way and made the two weapons collide. Connie quickly pulled her sword back and she began to repeatedly swing her sword at Steven, which he blocked with his shield every time. This time Connie used something that caught Steven off guard, she tripped him and pointed the silver blade at him, as she grinned triumphantly. "Don't think you've won, I'm not done yet!" Steven stated, he swung his shield up and smacked her sword out of her hand and it stabbed into the couch next to them. "Ha, I win!" The boy laughed, Connie was about to object when everything went black.

Connie gasped and she fell over onto Steven, which caused his shield to disappear. "Oh, sorry Steven!" She apologized, she couldn't even see him, it was so dark.

Steven gagged when she fell onto him, but he brushed it off and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, we got to get up and find a flashlight." He said, Connie nodded and slowly stood up. Steven got up and he felt for Connie's hand, finding it with her help, he lead her into the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen, he placed Connie's hand safely on the counter and began to dig through the drawers. Connie couldn't see anything, all she could do was listen; she could only hear the sounds of silverware moving around, that is until Steven cried in agony.

"Steven?! Are you ok?! You sound like you're in pain!" Connie asked, getting very concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just got cut by something...I'm only bleeding, not a big deal." Steven replied, trying to make it sound not too bad, but he failed badly.

"Not a big deal?! Are you crazy? This is a very big de-"

"Oh look at this, I found the flashlight!" Steven exclaimed, holding up the flashlight in victory. The boy purposely interrupting her so he could change the subject. However that didn't help, Connie took it from him and turned it on. Steven moved his arm behind his back to hide his wound, but Connie grabbed it and pulled it to her. "Connie, it's not that bad." He growled, trying to pull away from her grip, but it just made her hold his arm tighter.

"Almost your whole palm is covered in blood, where is some bandages?" She asked, still holding his arm, she looked through the drawers and found some bandages. Steven cringed when his friend sprayed a pain reliever into his palm and bandaged it. Connie closed his hand and held it, "better?" She asked.

"Better, even though you didn't have to do anything." Steven mumbled, this ended with Connie punching his shoulder. "Fine, I admit that it was pretty bad." He laughed, taking the flashlight from her. "Now let's g-" He got cut off by a phone going off, he looked at where the sound was coming from, and it was from Connie. Connie quickly took her phone out of her pocket and shut it off, hiding it behind her back. Steven recognized this, this was panic and worry. "Why did you do that? I know what that means, it's the same thing I did when I avoided talking to you. Who called you exactly?" He asked. It worried him that she was trying to hide something from him.

Connie was about to reply when her phone went off again, she looked at it and showed it to Steven. "My mom." She mumbled, hanging it up again.

Steven held the flashlight as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, "why are you ignoring your mom? You never do that." The boy asked, as he headed to the door.

"I-I sorta...I never actually...I ran away." Connie replied, what she didn't expect was for her to friend to swing around and give her that 'are you kidding me' look.

"You ran away?! I can't believe you!" He growled, moving his arms so much he almost threw the flashlight.

Connie was about to reply when the temple door activated and all the gems came running out, Pearl was the first to get to them though. "Are you kids ok?! Steven you're bleeding! What happen-" Pearl got cut off by Steven.

"How could you do that?! You're family must be worried sick." Steven shouted, he was very disappointed in Connie, he didn't even notice that the gems came in.

"My parents don't understand my life! I'm tired of them ordering me around all the time!" The gems were just standing there in silence, looking at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Have you even told them?" Steven asked.

"Well, no. But if I do they won't let me hang out with you anymore! I don't think I can take that, you're my only friend...I don't want to lose you. You have no idea how hard it is to deal with a parents, especially a mom! She orders me around all the time, and doesn't seem to care what I think!" Connie explained, folding her arms.

"At least you have a mom!" Steven snapped, clenching his fists.

"Steven, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Get your stuff, I'm taking you home. Your parents need to know where you are and the truth." Steven said firmly, calling over Lion, who jumped through the window and headed to him. The gems looked at Connie and Steven, noticing how upset Connie looked.

"Steven, stop." Pearl said, placing her hand on his shoulder, the other gems coming to his side.

Steven looked up at them in confusion, "look at Connie, dude." Amethyst whispered, flicking her head at the girl.

Steven looked at his friend, Pearl's light made it obvious to see how she was in tears. Once he realized she was crying, his pupils shrank in horror, he pulled away from the gems to get to Connie. "Connie? I-I didn't mean to yell at you. This is all my fault, please don't cry." He apologized, wiping her tears away with his hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized again, wanting to apologize a million times. Connie looked away from him, which made Steven feel even worse. "Connie, please...I-I didn't mean all that. I understand if you don't forgive me, but please just look at me."

Connie looked at him and smiled, she could feel him relax when she did. "Steven, I'll always forgive you no matter what you say. But, you're right; I need to go see my parents and tell them everything." The young girl said, resting her forehead against his. This caused Steven to grin widely.

"You still love me?" He asked, knowing how innocent Steven was, he didn't mean it in the way you would expect.

Connie giggled and she grabbed his hand, "you bet! I will never stop loving you." She replied, knowing how innocent Connie was not she meant it the way you would expect.

The gems were smiling in the background, happy to see them make up. "Ok you two should probably get going then." Garnet said.

"Yes, but be careful! Bring that flashlight, it's still pitch dark out there, and be sure to be back before midnight." Pearl added, waving as the pair walked out the door.

Steven and Connie were heading through town, playing with the flashlight as they walked. "Hey, Connie?" Steven asked, squeezing her hand.

"Hm?"

"Can we act like that fight never happened?"

"What fight?"

"You know the one w-oh...I get it."

Connie winked at him and laughed, "it never happened." She whispered, looking ahead they were just barely leaving the town. "How do you expect us to get there and get back before midnight at this pace?" She asked, just then a car behind them slammed on its brakes and swerved into the dirt on the side of the road. "What the heck?" Connie mumbled, turning around to look at the car. Steven looked at the car, just as confused as her.

A person swung open the door and jumped out, to their surprise it was Connie's mother. "CONNIE! Oh my gosh, is it really you?!" She asked, sprinting over to the tween she examined her. "You're ok!" She cried, hugging her daughter tightly. Steven smiled, he was glad that they were reunited. However, that changed when Connie's mom looked at him as if he was evil. "It was you! I knew she was kidnapped, and it was by you! You stole my daughter from me! I knew I should of never trusted you and your family."

Steven shrank down, looking at his feet in shame. "I-I didn't, it wa-"

Connie pushed away from her mom and she stood in front of Steven, protectively. "He didn't kidnap me! I chose to run away and stay with Steven!"

"Are you serious?! I can't believe you! This isn't like you at all, why would you do this?"

"Actually mom, this is just like me, you don't know me at all...I am a sword fighter, I do magic stuff with Steven! I have kept this a secret from you for the longest time! All I ask of you is to accept the true me...I love being with Steven, and I love being part of his universe. Will you just accept that?" She asked.

Dr. Maheswaran kneeled down in front of them, "ok, I get it. I understand why you kept this a secret from me, and its fine. I'll accept this, no matter what the real you is, you're my daughter and I'll love you no matter what." She said, opening her arms for a hug and Connie bounded over and jumped into her arms. Maheswaran looked up and saw Steven was looking at them from afar, smiling. "Get over here, boy. You're part of this family too." She added, Steven got teary eyed and he sprinted over, joining the hug. The hug lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart, "so Connie you want to stay with Steven?"

"Yes, but just tonight. I'm not going to live with him or anything like that." Connie replied, she saw how relieved her mom was to hear that.

"Ok, good. Well I guess you should head back, heh? It's way too dark and that flashlight needs a brake, so why don't I give you a ride back?" Connie's mom asked, trying to be more nice.

Steven and Connie both nodded and they jumped into the car with Dr. Maheswaran, driving back to Beach City just a few seconds after.

The two tweens were dropped off just a few minutes before midnight and they headed into the house, turning the flashlight back on as they entered it. "It was amazing how dark it was out there, no one was even outside."

"Yeah, but the stars were amazing." Connie replied, walking into the temple they found that all the gems had left into their temple rooms. "Looks like we're alone again, and it's still as dark as it was before."

Steven laughed, he noticed that the flashlight was going out and this made him panic. "Connie, do you still have that bracelet I gave you when we first met?" He asked, she nodded and dug through her backpack to find the glowing red bracelet. "Perfect!" He giggled, taking the bracelet from her, he put it on her left arm.

"What's the point of this?"

"So if the flashlight goes out, I'll know where to find your hand and help you through the house." Steven replied, hitting the flashlight to make it work again. Connie giggled and she nodded, staying close by Steven's side, as he walked up the stairs to his room. "Where would you like to sleep? We can't share the same bed. Pearl told me it's wrong for a girl and a boy to share the same bed, no idea why. Amethyst slept next to me before and she's a girl."

"That's probably because Amethyst is older and is technically an adult. However, it's odd for friends the same age and opposite gender to share the same bed. It's hard to explain, you'll understand when you're older...hopefully." Connie explained, looking around the house, she answered his first question. "I'm fine with sleeping anywhere, by the way."

"Then you can sleep on my bed, and I can sleep on the floor." The gem boy replied, pointing to the places they would be sleeping. Just as they were going to get settled down the flashlight died. "Oh come on! I guess it's time to turn on that fire place." Steven sighed, just as planned he could see the bracelet and he took Connie's hand. "It worked! I know where to find your hand." He laughed, leading her down stairs slowly, making sure she wouldn't trip or get hurt in anyway. Once they got to the bottom, he lead her to the fire place and made her sit down in front of it. "Sit there, I'll get it started." The young boy said, as he placed the wood into the metal container. "I've never actually started this before, Pearl told me it was too dangerous for me to do. Oh well, how hard can it be?" He said, taking a match he scraped it against the metal and it caught on fire. "Eep!" He cried, chucking the match into the container, jumping away as it bursted into flames. "Ah ha, So that's why Pearl doesn't let me start it." Steven mumbled, it made him smile when he saw how Connie laughed at what he said.

Connie looked at Steven and she patted the floor next to her, wanting Steven to come and take a seat. Understanding, Steven crawled over to her and sat down next to her side. "You did good for your first time." She commented, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Really? I don't think I did, but I'll take your word for it." Steven replied, grinning when she rested her head on him, it made him feel like he was chosen. "So, what do you think of the sleepover so far?" He asked.

Connie looked up at him, then back at the fire. "I love it, I want to do this more often." She replied, holding onto his arm. "I just hope there isn't a power outage next time." Connie added, looking around the dark house.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The gem boy apologized, he looked at his right hand, that was still bandaged up and stained with his blood. "It was kinda scary, wasn't it? Thanks for bandaging me, sorry I was being stubborn about it. I'm just glad Pearl didn't notice and freak out." Steven added, placing his arm back down next to his side.

Connie laughed and squeezed his left arm, "you were being stubborn, but I understand why. I'm glad you're ok! Today was fun, and many interesting things happened! My mom finally accepts me, our fight brought us closer, and we experienced a whole power outage together!" She exclaimed.

Steven laughed and nodded, "sorry, I don't want to make you move out of your comfortable position, but I have to get up, forgot something." He said, before standing up and headed up to his room. Steven grabbed something out of his closet and he headed back downstairs, he did fall off the stairs and land on his face, but he shook it off and walked back to Connie. "Here." He handed Connie a blanket and took a seat back next to her. "I don't want you getting cold."

Connie smiled, she unfolded the blanket and threw it over both of them. "Yeah? Well, I don't want you getting cold either." She giggled, as she went back to leaning onto Steven. "Thanks for everything." Connie added, giving him a peck on the cheek, before laying her head back on his shoulder. Steven's grin grew, he didn't expect the kiss and it made him very happy. Just a few minutes later, the pair fell asleep.

Early in the morning, Pearl walked out of the temple door and headed into the living room. Once she got in there she froze at the sight she just found. Steven and Connie were laying next to each other, Connie's head was pressed against Steven's chest and her hands were resting bellow her head, against his body. Steven, on the other hand, was holding Connie close to him. This sight enraged Pearl, "Ack, Steven! I thought I told you coul-" She got cut off by Garnet covering her mouth.

"Shh, let them sleep." Garnet whispered, pulling Pearl out of the living room.

Pearl pulled away and she looked at the fusion, "but Garnet, a boy and a girl shouldn't sleep together like that!" She said, noticing how big Garnet was grinning.

"Pearl, honestly...they're just kids, what are they going to do?" Garnet asked, this made Pearl fold her arms, she didn't like being wrong.

Steven woke up not too long after, he was shocked to find their position. The boy had no idea how they ended up like this, but he liked it. When Connie woke up and saw their position, she launched up and scooted away. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I was that close, I didn't mean to break Pearl's rule." She apologized, her whole face flushed.

Steven sat up and he just grinned, "no no, it's fine. We don't control what we do when we sleep." He replied, blushing as much as she was. In the background they could hear whispering, when they turned around, they found all the crystal gems staring at them. "Uhh, how long have you guys been standing there?"


End file.
